What We Didn't Know
by xX high on twi Xx
Summary: Sparks fly when Bella meets Edward after she moves to Forks. But their parents have forbidden them from seeing each other. Is there more to this then just a family grudge? Will Bella and Edward discover what secrets keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**What we didn't know**

**Chapter one**

I looked at all the people in the room around me until I finally found my dad smiling at me from across the room. I smiled meekly back at him and made my way over to him. I was in the airport where I had jus arrived from Phoenix.

When I was only 2 months old my mother had left my dad and moved to Phoenix. I had grown up there with mom except for the 2 weeks in the summer that I had spent with my dad in California. I hadn't been back to Forks since I was 2 months old. My mom had remarried a guy called Phil only a few months ago. Phil was a minor league baseball player and he travelled a lot. My mom stayed at home with me but I knew that she would prefer to be with him. I had been offering to move to Forks with dad since Renee and Phil got married but mom always said no. I didn't understand why she didn't want me to ever go to Forks. Over time, she hated being left at home without Phil more and more until she told me to go. Everything had been arranged quickly and by the end of the week, I was on the plane to Seattle.

'Hey Bells its great to see you,' Charlie told me with a wrinkled grin.

'You too dad,' I told him.

'Here let me get those,' he said indicating my bags.

'Thanks dad,' I smiled.

Charlie carried most of my bags out to the cruiser for me. Charlie was the head of the police in Forks. I would have to get my own car I realised, seeing as I wanted to avoid being driven around in a car with flashing lights on top.

The drive back to Charlie's house, my house now too, was a quiet one but it wasn't uncomfortable. Charlie asked me a few things about myself like school and if I was okay with moving here. We had nearly arrived when he spoke next.

'Oh Bells I forgot to tell you, I figured you'd be needing your own car so I king of bought you one but if you don't like it you can pick out another one,' he said turning a slight shade of red.

'You didn't have to do that dad, I was gonna but my own car, but thanks,' I smiled.

We pulled into the driveway and I noticed a rusty red truck parked outside the house.

'I know it's not much but it will get you from A to B,' Charlie told me.

'No I love it dad,' I told him excitedly.

I opened the door of the cruiser and went over to the truck.

'Here Bells,' Charlie said. I turned and saw him toss me the keys. Uh oh not a good idea. I reached to catch the keys but managed to miss and land on my ass. Great. I felt myself blush, something that I suspected I got from Charlie.

'Sorry kiddo I forgot how clumsy you are,' he said chuckling.

'Its okay,' I told him. 'Its not like it's the first time' I muttered to myself.

I opened the truck and sat inside. I decided to go get better acquainted with my new town. I told Charlie what I was doing and spent the next hour aimlessly driving around Forks. I had sussed out where the high school, the grocery store and the library was. The library however was very poorly stocked. I returned home and gave myself a tour of the house before returning to the kitchen for a stock take. I discovered that I needed to go shopping. Badly. Charlie told me that we could order a take away tonight and give ourselves the night off but in my head I was questioning were there any nights that he didn't give himself the night off. I chucked as I wondered how he had survived all these years without me.

For the remainder of the evening I ate dinner with Charlie and went to bed early. I spend the next day unpacking all of my stuff. My bedroom wasn't that big but it had a double bed, a good sized closet and a desk in it. It had a window, which overlooked the front yard. There was only one bathroom in the house though which was annoying but I would just have to get over that. I went to bed that night with butterflies in my stomach as I thought about school tomorrow.

**Okay everyone please please please review and let me know what you think! :D thanks.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beep beep beep.

I reached over and turned off my alarm. I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. When I had used up all of the hot water attempting to release the knots of tension in my body I turned it off. I got out and got dressed for school. I went downstairs and ate a slice of toast and a glass of orange juice. I returned to my room to gather up my school stuff and checked the clock. I grabbed my keys and after pausing realised I would need my jacket too because I wasn't in Phoenix anymore. I went out to my truck and sat into it. I sighed as I mentally prepared for the day to some.

I arrived at Forks High School a few minutes later. I parked in the car park realising I was one of the first here. I made my way, following the sign, to the main office.

I walked into the office and saw the woman at the desk. She seemed to be in her forties, she had her brown hair in a tight bun and she wore a blouse and skirt. I approached and she smiled at me and gave me a knowing look.

'You must be Isabella,' she said.

'Bella,' I corrected.

'Oh well its nice to meet you Bella, I have you paperwork here. Please fill this out and here is your timetable and map,' she handed me the paper and I filled out the sheets and returned them to her.

'Oh one more thing Bella, please get this slip signed by every teacher and return it at the end of the day'

'Sure thing.'

'Great,' she smiled. 'I hope you like it here and I'll see you later then.'

I left the office and studied the map hoping I wouldn't need it. I was walking down the hall again when I was ambushed.

'Hi I'm Alice and you must be Isabella,' said the girl who had just appeared out of nowhere a moment ago, almost causing me to slip on the floor in surprise.

The girl was very short with short black spiky hair. She was gorgeous. She had a very determined look in her eye as she watched me waiting for a reply.

'Uh hi, it's Bella actually'

'Okay Bella it is,' she replied happily. 'I think that we are going to be great friends. What's your timetable like?' she asked snatching it out of my hand.

'Great we have English and gym together.'

'Uh gym,' I said making a face. I suddenly felt very much at ease around Alice. She gave me a questioning look.

'Gym and a very klutzy Bella do not go well together,' I explained.

'Oh well I'll be there so it will be fun,' she told me.

'Sure,' I said rolling my eyes. The idea of gym being fun was about as likely as it was that a blue pig was about to race across the sky flying.

'Come on lets go to English,' she said as she dragged me to class. Weirdly enough there was an empty seat beside her and I sat there. I spent the class talking to Alice. She invited me to eat lunch with her and her friends and I accepted.

English passed quickly and so did my other classes. Before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I walked into the cafeteria and I spotted Alice sitting at a table with four other people. I walked over and when Alice saw me coming, she beamed and pulled out the chair next to her

'Hi Bella.'

'Hi Alice,' I said shyly as I sat down.

'Okay well this is Jasper, my boyfriend.' She indicated the boy sitting on her other side. He was tall and had blond hair.

'This is Rosalie, she is jasper's twin.' Rosalie was gorgeous. She looked like a model. She was tall, slim, she had long blond hair like Jasper she was looking at me with icy eyes.

'This is Emmet, Rosalie's boyfriend.' Emmet was HUGE. He was really tall and muscled with curly brown hair and a goofy grin on his face.

'And last but not least this is Edward.' I looked at Edward and I stopped breathing for a few seconds. Edward was the most boyish looking of the boys. He was absolutely mouth-wateringly gorgeous. He had gorgeous messy bronze coloured hair that I just wanted to run my hands through and he had emerald green eyes that made it seem like you could see straight into his soul.

'Hello earth to Bella,' Alice said waving her hands in front of my face.

'Oh sorry I was just thinking,' I said blushing tomato red.

'Well you know Bella,' Alice said sweetly. 'Edward is single if you were wondering.'

'Alice shut up,' I exclaimed turning an even deeper shade of red. I heard a deep chuckle that captured my attention. I turned to look at Edward and saw him chuckling and looking straight at me with a crooked smile. Omg! That smile made my heart stop, stutter and start again. I looked away quickly.

'Okay so everyone this is Bella, Chief Swan's daughter.'

There was a chorus of 'hello Bella' from around the table. For the rest of the lunchtime I got to know everyone better. Everyone was really friendly with me except Rosalie, she was really cold towards me. Emmet loved the fact that I was a complete klutz and he loved it even more that I blushed so easily.

When the bell went at the end of lunch, I bid my friends goodbye and made my way to biology. On the way there, a blonde girl shoved my shoulder as she walked past me sneering while saying 'Whoops.' I rolled my eyes, was that the best she could do?

I made it to biology, Mr. Banner signed my slip and directed me to the only empty seat. Next to Edward. My heart picked up speed as I made my way to the seat.

'Hello Bella,' Edward said to me as I sat down. I loved hearing him say my name.

'Hi,' I said not sure if I could manage saying more with out making a fool of myself.

'Okay everyone I want you to work in pairs today, look at the slides in the microscope and fill out the questions on the sheet,' Mr. Banner said.

'Lauren will you pass out the sheets to everyone?'

I saw Lauren stand up and take the sheets from Mr. Banner. It was the girl who had shoved me in the hallway earlier. Lauren was tall with long, obviously dyed, blond hair. She was wearing skinny jeans that looked a bit too tight on her, a pink top that revealed way too much in the cleavage department and which seemed to be stuck to her around the waist. She also had on a pair of black high-heeled ankle boots. All in all Lauren looked like a slut. She really needed to invest in some clothes that actually fit her.

She began passing the sheets out to everyone. When she reached our table, she glared at me before turning to gave at Edward with a look of longing.

'Hey Edward,' she said, obviously trying to sound sexy or something but not achieving that at all. She then gave Edward a cheeky grin and winked at him as she placed the sheet on the table. Before walking away, she managed to give me a "if looks could kill" glare.

I heard Edward sigh beside me and I looked over. I was sitting pinching the bridge of his nose. For some reason I found this extremely funny and started to giggle. He heard me and looked up in confusion, which just made me laugh more.

'Girl troubles?' I guessed.

'Yeah Lauren never leaves me alone and I am so sick of it.'

'Well she seems like a sweet girl,' I said attempting to keep a straight face. Edward gazed at me with a look of disbelief.

'You really think that?' he asked obviously shocked. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore and began to giggle for the second time since the start of class.

'No of course not, did you see the look she gave me? And this morning when she walked past me she shoved me and then placed innocent.'

'I cant believe she did that to you, she doesn't even know you.'

'Awww too bad she hates me, I would really love to be friends with her.'

Edward chuckled and smiled at me with his crooked grin again. I melted.

'Okay so do you want to look at the slide first?' Edward asked politely.

'Umm sure,' I said still a bit dazzled.

We spent the remainder of the class taking turns to look at the slides, answering the questions and talking. Edward asked me questions about myself from my favourite colour to my favourite band, surprisingly we had a lot in common.

**Okay thanks to anyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Okay I hope you liked this chapter and please please please review! :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

What We Didn't Know

Chapter 3

When the bell went indicating the end of biology, I was disappointed. I was really enjoying talking to Edward. The class had really flown by. I packed up my bag and just as we was leaving Edward turned to me.

'Bye Bella,' he said softly, smiling at me.

'Uh bye Edward,' I said dazzled.

'Snap out of it Bella,' I told myself as I walked to gym, 'he is just a boy.'

I walked into the gym and presented myself to the teacher. He assigned me a gym locker and told me to get changed. I walked into the locker room and found Alice getting changed 4 lockers down from me. I began changing into a vest top, tracksuit, sneakers and a hoodie.

'Hi Bella,' Alice said appearing in front of me suddenly.

'Oh god Alice you just gave me heart attack,' I told her clutching my chest.

'Well I'm sure you'll get over it,' she said sweetly.

'Yeah yeah nice to know you care,' I told her rolling my eyes.

'Come on,' she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the gym and we sat together on the bleachers.

I began looking around to see if I knew anyone else in my class. I spotted Lauren talking to another blonde girl walking up the bleachers to find a seat. Lauren saw me and glared. I looked away feeling myself redden.

'What's up Bella?' Alice asked looking behind her to where Lauren was. She spotted Lauren glaring at me and she looked back at me.

'What did you do to piss her off on only your first day,' she asked slightly amused.

'I have no idea she shoved me in the hall this morning and then in biology she was glaring at me.'

Just then, Lauren walked up behind Alice.

'Bella,' she said sneering as she said my name. 'Stay away from Edward because he is mine and don't think that you are going to steal him away from me,' she said, her voice laced with venom. 'I can make your life hell.' With that, she turned and walked away back to the other girl flicking her hair.

'Well I guess we know why now,' I said to Alice.

'Why does she think that you like Edward?' she asked raising her eyebrow.

'I have no idea; it must just be because I sit beside him in biology.'

'Really?' she asked excitedly. 'Oh my god it would be so cute of you too went out.'

'Shut up Alice!" I told her blushing.

'See you know it's true!"

'You're impossible'

'Aww how cute you're going even redder!" Alice said laughing.

'Yeah yeah,' I mumbled as I noticed the gym teacher, Mr Peters, walking towards the bleachers.

He walked up and began speaking to the class demanding silence. He said that we were going to play tennis. Joy.

We were divided into teams of 4. I was put on a team with Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie and Lauren Mallory.

'Hey I'm Mike.'

'And I'm Eric.'

'Hi I'm Bella,' I told them.

'Yeah we know,' Mike said smirking. 'We've all been waiting for you since Charlie announced all over town that his little girl was coming home.'

'Oh he did that?' I said blushing.

'God, get over yourself,' I heard Lauren bark from behind me.

'Oh hi Lauren nice to see you too,' I mumbled.

'Oh you think your tough now do you? Well we'll see about that won't we?' She said threateningly.

'Okay everyone lets get started,' Mr. Peters yelled out.

When gym class finally ended, I was so relieved. I had only managed to hit two people, I hit an unfortunate girl with my tennis racket, she had shot me daggers for the rest of the class, and I hit Mike in the back of the head with the tennis ball. I kept apologising and he kept telling me that it was fine and he was making jokes about it.

Too bad it wasn't Lauren I had hit. Oh well there is always tomorrow!

I was walking into the car park when I tripped over my own feet and fell. I sighed and started getting up before I saw a shadow and when I looked up I saw Edward.

'Hey you okay?' he asked concerned.

'Um yeah I'm fine,'

'Well that's good,' he said flashing his crooked grin. 'Alice sent me to get you and ask if you wanted to come over to my house later, we were thinking that we could hang out for a while just the three of us because Alice said everyone else was busy.

The thought of spending time with Edward made my heart race. Stupid heart.

'Sure,' I said. 'If you don't mind.'

'No of course not I'd love it of you could come over.'

'Okay,' I said smiling.

'So is 7 okay?'

'Yeah that's perfect.'

'Okay see you then.'

'Um Edward slight problem,' I told him.

'What?' she asked looking confused. I started giggling.

'I don't actually know where you live.'

'Oh yeah,' he said smiling again. He gave me directions before we both went our separate ways.

I made my way to my truck excited but slightly nervous for tonight. I arrived home, went upstairs, and did my homework. When I finished I went downstairs and started dinner. I decided to make spaghetti Bolognese and garlic bread. Charlie came home when I was halfway through cooking. When the food was ready I called Charlie in. he came in and we sat down at the table together.

'So Bells, how was your first day?' he asked.

'It was kinda scary at first,' I told him.

'Did you make some friends?'

'Yeah I did, do you know an Alice Brandon?'

'Oh yeah sure her family live only a few streets over. They're a nice family, she has a younger sister too, um I think her name is Cindy? Cynthia? Yeah I think its Cynthia.'

'Yeah well I'm gonna hang out with her land some other friends later, if that okay.'

'Sure thing Bells, there's a game on tonight that I want to watch so I wont be much company.'

'Okay thanks dad,' I told him as I finished my dinner.

Charlie smiled back at me, left the table and went into the living room.

I washed the dishes and went back up to my room. I ran the brush through my hair and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was still wearing what I had worn to school. I grabbed my jacket and left he house.

'I'm going now dad, so I will see you later.'

'Okay bye Bells have fun.'

'I will,' I called just before I closed the door.

I walked out to my truck, took a deep breath and started the truck. The loud engine made me jump before I started laughing at myself. I drove, following Edward's directions until I pulled up in front of a huge white house.

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After only a few moments, Edward opened the door smiling.

'Hey, come in.'

I stepped into his house and looked around in wonder.

'Here let me take your coat.'

'Okay thanks,' I said taking off my coat and handing it to him. He hung it up on the coat rack. I followed him into the sitting room. The house was gorgeous. It was really big and excellently decorated. I sat down on the leather couch beside Edward and looked at him.

'So where's Alice?'

'She just rang and she isn't feeling that great so she can't come over.'

'Oh,' I said. 'So it's just the two of us.'

'Yeah I guess so.'

We sat like that for a few moments before Edward put on the TV and started flicking channels. We tried making conversation but it was just awkward. He was flicking through the movie channels when I saw my favourite movie ever.

'Oh my god, oh my god, go back!' I practically screamed at him.

'Okay seriously Bella woah, calm down,' he told me.

He returned to Pirates of the Caribbean and I stopped shouting.

'I love this movie,' I whispered.

'Really,' he whispered loudly. 'I would have never guessed.'

'Shut up,' I told him smiling up at me.

He smiled back at me ad my heart stuttered.

'So this is really your favourite movie?'

'Uh yeah.'

'I've never met a girl whose favourite movie is, well an action movie.'

'Well I guess I'm not like most girls,' I said blushing.

'Bella, that's a good thing,' he told me.

We spent the rest of the evening happily talking and laughing. We heard a car in the driveway about an hour after I had arrived.

'My parents must be home,' Edward told me smiling. 'I'll introduce you when they get in.'

His parents opened the front door and came into the living room. Edwards's mother smiled at me.

'Hello dear,' she said.

'These are my parents Esme and Carlisle,' Edward introduced.

'Mom, dad this is my friend Bella Swan.'

Edwards's parents suddenly paled.

'Bella maybe you should go home,' Carlisle said.

'What? Why?' Edward asked angrily.

'Edward stop it'

'No, why should Bella go home its only 8 o'clock.'

'Edward you two can't be friends,' Esme suddenly burst out.

'I'm sorry,' she continued. 'But it's for the best.'

I felt very embarrassed and confused.

'Sorry about this, I'll just go,' I said nervously.

'Thanks,' Carlisle said tensely.

I got my coat and rushed out of the house upset.

Why did Edwards's parents hate me when they didn't even know me? It was so unfair. I had never had anyone hate me so mush without even knowing me. I got home and went inside. I paused at the bottom of the stairs, turned around, and walked into the sitting room.

'Hey dad, can I ask you something?'

'Sure kiddo he said smiling.'

'I was over at my friend's house and his parents came home and practically threw me out of the house saying that we couldn't be friends and I don't understand why.'

'Who was it?'

'Edward Cullen.'

Charlie displayed a look of horror before his face suddenly hardened.

'They were right Bella, you two can't be friends. Stay away from him.'

I was now more confused then ever.

**Okay sorry I didn't update sooner but I was busy with Christmas tests that in the end we didn't even have because of bad weather and then I was busy with Christmas and new years and stuff. **

**Please please please review! And thanks to anyone who did review! **


End file.
